Anggrek Hitam
by amariys
Summary: Anggrek hitam adalah satu-satunya bunga yang dapat menggambarkan Akashi bagi Kuroko. Slight AkaKuro untuk zuleviyana. One-shoot complete.


**Judul: **Anggrek Hitam

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1498 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Anggrek hitam adalah satu-satunya bunga yang dapat menggambarkan Akashi bagi Kuroko.

**A/N: **Fic AkaKuro ini saya tulis atas permintaan Zuleviyana-_san_. Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini terasa _absurd_. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki kendali penuh atas emosi dirinya. Sangat sedikit hal yang bisa memengaruhi ketenangan yang ia miliki, apalagi sampai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Kemampuan itu Kuroko dapatkan dengan berlatih. Lagipula, seseorang membutuhkan kemampuan untuk mematikan perasaan agar tidak terus-menerus terluka saat keberadaannya tak pernah diakui, atau bahkan disadari, oleh siapa pun. Tanpa sistem pertahanan seperti ini, Kuroko mungkin tidak akan bertahan melewati masa kanak-kanaknya saat ia menunggu sendirian di meja dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengajaknya bermain hanya karena mereka _tidak dapat melihatnya_.

Diabaikan terus-menerus bisa menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Kuroko tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi.

Karena itu, saat ia masuk ke Teikou, Kuroko mencoba untuk mengubah diri. Mungkin jika ia sendiri yang berusaha untuk aktif mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan bersama orang banyak, lama-kelamaan ia pun akan diakui. Kuroko hanya ingin seseorang _melihatnya_ karena ia jenuh dengan kesendirian. Sayangnya, bahkan setelah mendaftar ke klub basket—klub yang terbaik dan terkuat di Teikou—pun keberadaannya luput dari mata semua orang. Tapi, tak apa. Kini Kuroko tak lagi merasa terluka hanya karena hal itu. Lagipula, baru satu tahun berlalu. Jika ia terus berlatih dan berhasil mendapatkan tempat di posisi lapis kedua, orang-orang pasti akan memerhatikannya.

Dengan memegang kuat prinsip itu, Kuroko pun terus berlatih bahkan setelah waktu latihan usai dan siswa-siswa sudah meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Kuroko berlatih hingga senja mewarnai langit. Decit sepatunya dan suara pantulan bola menjadi pendamping paling setia—hingga saatnya penjaga sekolah berkeliling dan memintanya untuk pulang karena langit sudah terlalu gelap.

Kuroko percaya dengan hukum timbal-balik. Ia yakin segala sesuatu di dunia ini terjadi berdasarkan hukum sebab-akibat. Tidak ada usaha yang tak akan terbayar, karena itulah ia tidak pernah menyerah, walaupun kadang rasa letih membuatnya ingin menangis dan kesendirian menggerogoti integritas dirinya. Bukankah manusia adalah makhluk sosial? Kuroko pun membutuhkan interaksi dengan orang lain. Selama ia masih tidak terlihat, ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan keinginannya—yang juga merupakan kebutuhan dasar semua orang.

Mungkin Dewa melihat kesungguhan Kuroko, atau mungkin Ia akhirnya jatuh kasihan kepada pemuda yang setiap hari terlelap bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh kasur karena kelelahan, atau hanya karena hukum sebab-akibat itu memang ada—apapun sebabnya, pada akhirnya kerja keras Kuroko pun terbalas.

Saat Aomine Daiki mengajaknya bicara untuk pertama kali, Kuroko sangat terkejut sampai-sampai tak bisa menggerakkan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. Jika saja Kuroko tidak memiliki kendali diri, mungkin ia sudah menangis saat itu juga. Aomine adalah orang pertama yang _melihat _Kuroko, walaupun mungkin lebih tepatnya pemain kunci Teikou itu melihat basket yang dimainkan oleh Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga, Aomine adalah orang pertama yang hadir di tengah kesendirian Kuroko. Ia menggenapkan satu menjadi dua. Semenjak saat itu, Kuroko tidak lagi merasa terlalu lelah, terbebani oleh kekecewaan, setiap kali ia selesai berlatih. Ia menikmati latihan bersama Aomine, tapi keegoisan dan mungkin keserakahan membuat Kuroko merasa masih belum puas. Ia ingin lebih banyak orang melihatnya.

Saat Akashi datang untuk mengawasi latihannya dengan Aomine, Kuroko tidak dapat memercayai keberuntungannya. Ia bahkan tidak butuh menunggu lama sampai keinginannya benar-benar terwujud. Setelah latihan itu, Akashi datang menghampirinya dan sampai sekarang Kuroko masih dapat mengingat bagaimana kedua mata beriris merah darah Akashi menatap langsung ke manik biru langitnya saat pemuda berambut merah itu menanyakan namanya. Akashi melihat_nya_. Akashi betul-betul melihat seorang _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Mungkin, jika seseorang menanyakan arti Akashi baginya, Kuroko akan menjawab: seorang penyelamat.

**xXXx**

Hari itu, seperti biasa para anggota regular tim basket Teikou berkumpul sepulang sekolah. Sebetulnya, tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana kebiasaan ini terbentuk, karena mereka berasal dari kelas yang berbeda-beda dan, kalau boleh jujur, mereka pun bukanlah teman dekat, apalagi sahabat. Memang, mereka bertanding di tim yang sama, bermain di lapangan yang sama dan saling bekerjasama untuk meraih kemenangan, tapi hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu. Di luar lapangan, kepribadian mereka sangat kontras satu sama lain, bahkan tak jarang bertolak belakang. Sedikit sekali hal yang bisa sepakati bersama. Walaupun demikian, tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang tak pernah hadir di rutinitas kecil ini.

"_Ne, ne, _lihat, ini foto terbaruku! Mereka benar-benar menampilkannya di majalah!" Kise Ryouta, pemain regular yang mencakup model berkata dengan antusias sambil mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya. Ia membalik-balik halaman majalah itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya menemukan bagian yang ia inginkan. Di salah satu bagian _fashion_, wajah Kise terpampang jelas, dan harus diakui wajah tampan Kise memang pantas terpajang di majalah itu.

"Ah, kau berisik sekali, Kise. Aku tak peduli dengan fotomu. Kalau itu foto Horikita Mai-_chan_, baru tunjukkan padaku!" Aomine menguap, melirik ke majalah yang Kise sodorkan pun tidak saat ia berjalan melewati sang _small forward _Teikou.

"Aomine_cchi _jahat sekali!"

Murasakibara yang memang tak berminat kepada hal lain kecuali makanan, basket dan Akashi, menyusul di belakang Aomine tanpa berkata apapun. Ia terlalu sibuk mengunyah _popcorn _yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

"… Hmph, kau terlihat seperti perempuan di sini." Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut hijau dan berkacamata, berkata setelah melihat sekilas foto yang Kise tunjukkan. Midorima tidak terlihat terkesan sama sekali. Ia hanya mendorong kacamatanya ke atas batang hidung dengan telunjuk sebelum melewati Kise juga. Suara rengekan Kise yang semakin keras pun terabaikan.

"_Maa, maa, _jangan pedulikan mereka, Ki-_chan_, mereka hanya iri denganmu!" Momoi Satsuki, manajer mereka dan satu-satunya perempuan yang diakui oleh para anggota regular Teikou, tersenyum menenangkan. Ia lalu mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Kise, agar dapat melihat foto pria berambut pirang itu dengan lebih jelas. "Ini bagus sekali, Ki-_chan_, walaupun kau memang sedikit terlihat seperti perempuan!"

"Eh, bahkan Momo_cchi_ pun berpikir seperti itu?" Bibir Kise membentuk lengkung ke bawah. Padahal ia kira teman-temannya akan terkesan dan memuji betapa kerennya ia saat mereka melihat foto itu.

"Mungkin karena bunga matahari yang mengelilingimu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya.

Akashi Seijuurou memberikan tatapan menyelisik, kemungkinan besar ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang rekan-rekan timnya bicarakan sebelumnya. Momoi hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan majalah yang ia pegang kepada kapten tim mereka itu. Iris merah Akashi menangkap foto diri Kise yang berdiri di tengah ladang yang dipenuhi oleh bunga matahari. Kedua alis Akashi terangkat.

"Hmm, tidak buruk, Ryouta," ia memuji dengan tulus, membuat raut wajah Kise seketika menjadi cerah. "Bunga matahari … kurasa sangat cocok untukmu." Ia melanjutkan dengan seulas seringai.

Senyum Kise memudar. Ia tak tahu apakah Akashi sedang memuji atau menghinanya. Lagipula, Kise sama sekali tidak memahami makna bunga matahari.

"Aku setuju, Akashi-_kun_," suara Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Kise dan Momoi tersentak kaget, walaupun Akashi sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. "Bunga matahari … setidaknya Kise-_kun _memiliki ketulusan yang menjadi makna bunga itu."

"Kuroko_cchi …_" mendengar perkataan Kuroko, mata Kise mulai berbinar bahagia. Terlalu bahagia, mungkin, sampai-sampai air mata dapat terlihat menggenang di sana. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kuroko_cchi_!" Kise kemudian melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko, namun sayang Momoi, yang sudah menebak Kise akan melakukan hal itu, dengan segera menghalanginya karena ia tak-mau-siapapun-memeluk-Kuroko-_kun-_miliknya.

Pada akhirnya Kise dan Momoi terlalu sibuk bertengkar satu sama lain memperebutkan Kuroko untuk menyadari mereka telah berjalan jauh meninggalkan pujaan hati mereka berdua dengan Akashi. Kuroko sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Kise dan Momoi bisa sangat ribut di waktu-waktu tertentu—seperti saat ini—dan ia lebih menyukai ketenangan daripada kebisingan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengetahui makna bunga, Tetsuya." Akashi terdengar tertarik, seolah ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi mengenai Kuroko.

Kuroko mengizinkan bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. "Hanya kebetulan. Aku suka membaca, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hmm," Akashi menutup majalah di tangannya—Kise dan Momoi melupakan keberadaan majalah itu sepenuhnya karena perdebatan mereka—sebelum berbalik menatap sosok anggota keenam Teikou. "Kalau begitu, katakan, menurutmu apa bunga yang cocok untukku?"

Kuroko bahkan tak perlu berhenti untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Anggrek hitam."

Bibir Akashi mengulum senyum. "Anggrek hitam? Pilihan yang sangat menarik, Tetsuya. Apa itu berarti kau akan menuruti semua perintahku?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi langsung, membiarkan kaptennya melihat kesungguhan dari manik biru langitnya. "Tentu saja, Akashi-_kun_." Tidak ada keraguan dari jawaban Kuroko. Lagipula, Akashi telah menyelamatkannya dari kesepian. Setidaknya, Kuroko ingin membalas pria berambut merah itu dengan kepatuhan absolut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Kemudian, sorot matanya melembut. Kapten tim Teikou mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati pemuda yang sering disebut senjata rahasia Teikou. Kuroko terdiam di tempat, kedua kakinya seolah terpaku langsung ke tanah, membuatnya hanya dapat melihat dengan mata yang sedikit membulat saat Akashi mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkup pipinya lembut. Kemudian, Akashi menundukkan wajahnya, menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang terasa sempurna bagi keduanya.

Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam, namun belum sempat ia menikmati sentuhan bibir lembut Akashi dengan bibirnya, ciuman itu telah berhenti. Akashi telah menarik diri. Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya, berusaha untuk mengatur agar wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kerutan kecil di antara alisnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Bersabarlah, Tetsuya. Untuk saat ini, sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lain, sebelum mereka mencari kita."

Kuroko mengesah. Ia benar-benar ingin Akashi melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tapi bukankah ia sendiri sudah berjanji akan mematuhi perintah Akashi? Lagipula, Akashi hanya memintanya untuk bersabar. Kuroko bisa melakukan itu.

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_." Setidaknya, Kuroko berharap ia tak harus bersabar untuk waktu yang lama.

-End

**Glossarium:**

Bunga matahari: Kekuatan, kebijaksanaan dan ketulusan.

Anggrek hitam: Kekuasaan atau otoritas mutlak.


End file.
